


New Diary Entry

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Luther's past





	New Diary Entry

10/10/39

Dear diary:

Today, dad said his memories flowed back. He said he worked at a construction company, but he didn't say its name. He said the reason he deviated was that his owners treated him badly and didn't care to repair him, so he escaped and found Zlatko, who told him he was gonna repair him. He DID repair him, but after erasing his memory.

He remembered because we went to town to do things and we walked past a construction. He felt bad and me and mom had to take him back home.

Write back tomorrow!


End file.
